Love Journal
by PiinkFreedom
Summary: Usagi amateur de escritora, habla de Mamoru en su online journal personal, al que solo Minako puede leer. Por un descuido, Mamoru descrubre esto al igual que ella esta enamorada. que ocurrira ahora? p
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi-sama. tan solo tome los nombres de sus personajes para crear una historia ficticia.

_Amor…una palabra tan fuerte…siento amor?, siento que me aman?...lo que siento es amor, o mas fuerte que eso si existe algo mas fuerte que el amor…todo iba bien hasta que me enamore de el…no debí hacerlo, es mi mejor amigo, es la persona que mas quiero y confío…aun así, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su personalidad, su carisma…dios! Como no enamorarme de una persona que se acerca a la perfección en cuanto se refiere al hombre perfecto…te amo mucho! TE AMO! Pero me temo que no es momento para decirte esto, ya que no si sientes lo mismo por mi, y tu rechazo me mataría inmediatamente…y lo que menos quiero es arruinar nuestra amistad por algo que yo siento, tu amistad es mas importante que lo que yo siento, porque si somos amigos podre estar contigo siempre, podre salir contigo y pasarla bien como siempre lo hacemos…eres mi amigo…pero eres también mi chico ideal, la clase de persona con la que me casaría algún día…quizás se presente la oportunidad en que te pueda decir lo que siento… cuando llegue ese día, rezare para que correspondas mis sentimientos…_

_-_Creo que eso es todo por hoy – dicho esto se aseguro que la nueva entrada de su blog estaba protegida contra intrusos y pulso la tecla _enter_, hecho esto en la pantalla de su computador pudo ver lo que había escrito y en la esquina superior derecha estaba el doble candadito que indicaba que ninguno de las personas que tuviera agregada podía ver sus entradas en el blog, estaba a punto de cerrar su laptop cuando escucho aquel sonido dulce y familiar, se dio cuenta de que alguien había subido una foto de una fiesta a la que no había asistido, pensaba ignorar eso cuando vio que entre las personas que habían _marcado_ estaba una de sus amigas, le dio _click_ al enlace y pudo ver la foto, sonrió para si misma al ver a Minako muy contenta con su novio ShinSaitou, o como lo llamaba Usagi "Saitou-san", estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando su madre la llamo a cenar.

-Hija es hora de cenar, creo que cualquier comentario que debas hacer en "5faces" puede esperar-salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Usagi suspiro, dejo su laptop abierta y se fue a cenar, cuando termino, vio su reloj en la mesita de noche y vio que era muy tarde, apago su laptop y se fue a acostar.

La alarma sonó y el nuevo día había llegado, Usagi se levanto de su cama con gran esfuerzo, tenía el presentimiento de que ese día no sería un buen día, fue al baño, se cepillo los dientes y se ducho, salió de la ducha y se coloco el uniforme y se miro en el espejo, como todos los días se observo detenidamente, durante los últimos 6 años de su vida había tenido el mismo estilo de pelo, el mismo estilo de ropa…todo igual, por lo que pasaba de desapercibida en el colegio y no había tenido novio nunca, nunca se ha querido arriesgar a hacer algo diferente por miedo, aunque no sabe exactamente a que es, se arreglo un poco el pelo y bajo a desayunar, hecho esto salió de su casa en dirección al colegio, pero siendo un día en el que para ella algo malo o incomodo podía pasar, opto por irse por una ruta diferente, la razón era simple, y mientras caminaba se emocionaba al pensar que no iría sola al colegio ese día, doblo en la esquina siguiente y ahí estaba su casa y para suerte de Usagi, Mamoru estaba saliendo de ella, Usagi no dudo en llamar su nombre.

-Mamo-chaaaaan!

-Usagi! Buenos días!...a ver hoy es jueves así que eso explica el porqué estas aquí, ojala dejaras de ser supersticiosa, baka!

-No me digas así! Muy bien sabes que los jueves siempre me ocurre algo que me incomoda!

-Eso es porque tu mente se ha creído eso…no discutiré contigo porque no ganare esta batalla.-agrego resignadamente-

Ambos se fueron caminando, pero durante la trayectoria Usagi estuvo a punto de caerse unas 4 veces, siempre se tropezaba con algo, iba tan concentrada escuchando a Mamoru que terminaba tropezándose con cualquier cosa, para suerte de Usagi según su punto de vista, Mamoru siempre la atrapaba, así que en cierto modo el día había empezado con buen pie.

Cuando llegaron, Usagi se tuvo que alejar por un momento ya que un montón de niñas se habían acercado a Mamoru para hablar con el, Usagi suspiro, era lo mismo todos los días y se fue caminando hacia su locker cuando escucho la voz de Mamoru que la llamaba

-Te veo en el almuerzo si? -Sonrió

-Claro, como todos los días! -Dando media vuelta y con una sonrisa en su rostro camino en dirección hacia su aula.

Despues del locker subió las escaleras y se fue en dirección hacia su aula. Cuando llego ahí, el alboroto de todos los días, Usagi esquivo varios borradores hasta llegar a su asiento donde Minako como siempre estaba mandando mensajes de texto a su novio, ya que no estaban en el mismo colegio.

-Buenos días Mina! -grito Usagi para que Minako la escuchara.

-No tenias que gritar! -se quejo volviendo a su móvil

-Por eso siempre hago lo mismo! nunca te das cuenta cuando llego! eres mi amiga deberías de saludarme desde que entro al aula!

-Pero si te salude -respondió mirando su móvil

-cielos -suspiro- como sea, hoy es jueves...ya sabes que hacer no?

-Si querida....oh! mira -hizo ceñas para que Usagi se colocara a su lado- no nos vemos bien en esta foto?

-Valla que si! por cierto me encanta ese vestido! como es que no había visto estas fotos? ayer estuve todo el día en _5faces_....escribiendo -dijo lo ultimo bajito

-Es que estas las subí en el camino para acá, no te las había enseñado para que te sorprendieras un poco cuando vieras mi atuendo y por cierto cuando lo necesites ya sabes que no dudes en pedírmelo, para suerte tuya somos de la misma talla.

-Lograste hacer la tarea de literatura? -pregunto Usagi mientras se sentaba en su pupitre

-Si pero....

Minako fue interrumpida por los chicos de su grupo, todos vitoreaban a alguien, Usagi y Minako ya sabían la razón de tal alboroto entre los muchachos y en tan solo 2 segundos vieron entrar a Rei Hino, su compañera de curso, la joven más hermosa del colegio según todos los chicos que la conocen y la aspirante a cantante. Minako admitía que la joven era bonita pero de que tuviera futuro en la música no, sentía que Rei era su rival, claro que nunca han tenido dicha competencia cara a cara. Usagi por otro lado tan solo quería sentirse como ella por un día, que todos la conocieran, le dijeran lo linda que es, inevitablemente sentía admiración por la chica, ya que también era buena estudiante.

Ambas amigas se miraron por unos segundos, Minako busco su cuaderno de literatura y se lo paso a Usagi, al mismo tiempo en que ambas se colocaban los audífonos de sus móviles para escuchar música ya que no soportaban tal alboroto. 10 minutos después todo se calmo ya que la profesora había entrado al salón.

-Bien chicos ya basta de escándalos...bien, jóvenes el día de hoy daremos clases al aire libre -todos los alumnos gritaron de alegría- pero!...la idea de esto es que todos se inspiren en algo y escriban, poema o pensamiento, los quiero llevar fuera del aula ya que les seria mas fácil inspirarse. bien así que todos calmadamente encuentren un lugar donde les de sombra e inspírense, tiene 30 minutos para hacer eso.

Minako y Usagi salieron juntas cuando escucharon 2 voces familiares.

-Usagi! Minako! esperen! -grito una joven alta de pelo castaño con aretes en forma de flores- será que podemos hacer esto entre las 4?

-Cuatro? quien es la cuarta persona?

-Es Ami, se quedo buscando material ya nos alcanzara.

-No es necesario -dijo la peli-azul- estoy lista...oh tan solo espero que pueda escribir algo decente, Usagi-san será que me darás una mano si no logro inspirarme?

-Claro Ami!...y te he pedido que me digas Usagi solamente...pero supongo que eventualmente te acostumbraras.

-Chicas mejor nos damos prisa que el tiempo corre – recordó Makoto al mismo tiempo en que comenzaban a caminar.

Las cuatro amigas se ubicaron entre los arboles más altos del colegio y allí comenzaron a pensar y buscar inspiración, el campo de football estaba cerca de ahí por lo que Usagi silenciosamente se alejo de todas y se ubico en un lugar donde no la vieran pero que ella podría ver bien la cancha, sabía que el equipo de football estaba practicando para el partido que se acercaba y Mamoru jugaría en el. Aunque estaba algo lejos pudo encontrar fácilmente a Mamoru quien ágilmente se movía entre los demás y con una gran facilidad manejaba el balón, Usagi se quedo totalmente embelesada y no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría cuando Mamoru logro anotar un gol, había gritado tan fuerte que los chicos la escucharon, instintivamente Usagi se escondió de todos avergonzada.

-Creo que me emocione demasiado... al menos nadie me vio...

-Estas segura de eso? -pregunto Makoto sorpresivamente dándole un susto a Usagi

-Desde hace cuanto estas aquí? – pregunto la rubia aun con el corazón a mil.

-Desde que me di cuenta de que habías desaparecido...Usagi tienes que arriesgarte y decirle lo que sientes, alguien podría robártelo

-Mako! acaso....-poniendo cara de tragedia- estas enamorada de el también?...

-No bromees! baka!...pero, sabes lo popular que es y siempre está hablando con niñas lindas...como ella -señalando hacia el campo

-Rei?...nunca los había visto hablando...

-No quería decírtelo pero...en las últimas 2 semanas han estado hablando mucho..

-Como los sabes?

-Bueno Nefrite esta en el equipo y me ha estado comentando eso, que Rei va a todas las practicas y siempre lo espera, y todo comenzó cuando él le hizo un pequeño favor....será mejor que te des prisa o te lo va a robar – añadió en tono jugueton.

-No juegues de esa forma!...porque...no me ha mencionado nada...siempre me lo cuenta todo...

-Es una muestra de que esa relación podría convertirse en seria...por cierto,no quiero asustarte pero solo quedan 15 minutos para entregar el trabajo.

-QUE! oh cielos mejor empiezo.

Usagi regreso con las demás, pero por mas que lo intento no pudo evitar dejar de pensar en lo que Makoto le había dicho y para completar, llego al aula con las manos vacías, no logro escribir nada, pero ayudo a las demás sin ningún problema.

-Y ahora que voy a hacer?...tengo que entregarle algo a la profesora Kaiou -se pregunto en voz baja, en ese momento su celular comenzó a temblar, disimuladamente lo coloco de tal forma de que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba revisando mensajes.

-Bien chicos...quien quiere ser el primero?...Nadie?...vamos no sean tímidos!

_*En el mensaje*_

_From: Mina_

_Imagínate que él se te declaro, como te sentirías en ese momento?_

-...Eso es sencillo -se dijo Usagi a si misma mientras guardaba su móvil

-Tsukino? -Michiru estaba al lado de Usagi y pudo ver cuando esta cerro su móvil- ya que anda respondiendo mensajes, eso quiere decir que tiene algo escrito y casi perfecto así que porque no nos lee lo que tiene?

Usagi entro en pánico, detestaba hablar en público, lentamente se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el frente de la clase cuando llego allí respiro profundamente e intento tomar el consejo de Minako pero no podía por el miedo escénico que sentía en ese instante.

-Mi...mi pensamiento se...llama...- comenzó a decir temblorosamente, se había paralizado totalmente, nada salía de su boca, tan solo la respiración, miraba hacia donde Minako, esta le hacia señas de que empezara que todo saldría bien, pero el valor en Usagi no salía.

-Suspiro- Tsukino puedes tomar asiento...pero sabes que no tolero que estén enviando mensajes en clase...Hino podrías leernos lo que escribiste?

-Con gusto -se levanto de su asiento elegantemente y se dirigió hacia el frente, Usagi regreso al suyo sintiéndose derrotada ya que seguramente la señorita perfección había escrito algo completamente maravilloso.- Mi poema se llama "Tu"

_Tu, Tu...tan solo Tu_

_Tu mano, Tu cuerpo, Tu,_

_Tu, Tu...tan solo Tu_

_Tu respiración, Tus ojos_

_Tu, Tu...tan solo Tu_

_Tu me gustas, Tu, Tu..._

Gracias –dicho esto se dirigio hacia su asiento.

En ese momento todos los chicos de la clase comenzaron a vitorear y gritando que había hecho un buen trabajo, Usagi se preguntaba cómo es que alguien que es casi perfecta pudo haber escrito algo tan horrendo, Michiru duro unos minutos en reaccionar antes de que pidiera silencio a los estudiantes, y así pasaron cada uno de los compañeros de clase, Michiru felicito grandemente a Minako, Makoto y Ami por haber hecho un buen trabajo, Usagi se sintió feliz de que al menos sus amigas recibieran aplausos por todos los demás incluyendo a los chicos que se quedaron sorprendidos por lo bien que habían escrito. el día siguió hasta que llego el almuerzo Usagi bajo rápidamente a la cafetería y como todos los días Mamoru estaba en la mesa con el almuerzo de ella y el de él.

-Usagi! a pesar de que hoy es jueves prepararon tu favorito.

-Tacos! que felicidad! gracias Mamo-chaaaaan!...Itadakimasu! – comenzó Usagi

-Itadakimasu...que tal tu día hasta ahora? – pregunto Mamoru dándole la mordida a su emparedado

-Normal...tuvieron practica hoy no?

-Si y estamos listos para el partido! ya quiero que sea sábado!

-No estás nervioso? es tu primer partido desde que entraste al equipo.

-No, al contrario...me siento con una energía que no puedo explicar, quiero sentir la emoción de correr por el campo y golpear la pelota fuertemente y dar el gol que nos lleve a la victoria!

Usagi se quedo embelesada al verlo tan emocionado hasta que este le pregunto si le ocurría algo y Usagi algo sonrojada le contesto que todo estaba bien, continuaron hablando durante el resto del almuerzo, para cuando termino ambos regresaban a sus respectivas aulas cuando alguien se tropezó con Usagi haciéndola caer.

-Usagi estas bien? –pregunto Mamoru preocupado

-Si…todo bien…-contesto algo adolorida.

-Usagi-san, disculpa tenía algo de prisa –se disculpaba Rei mientras se levantaba- creo que me distraje por un minuto –dijo esto mirando fijamente a Mamoru y este la miraba algo confundido –bueno será mejor que regresemos al aula Usagi-san

-Si en eso estoy… - contesto algo confundida

-Por cierto Mamoru-san, muchas gracias por lo de aquella vez, no te imaginas lo mucho que me salvo tu ayuda –dicho esto, Rei dio media vuelta y se mezclo entre la multitud de estudiantes.

-Qué rayos fue eso? –se pregunto Usagi confundida totalmente

-Ni siquiera la vi cerca de nosotros…es como si hubiera aparecido de sorpresa… - agrego Mamoru sorprendido

-…desde cuando la estas ayudando?...como es que no me habías comentado nada? –pregunto Usagi en tono autoritatio.

-Calma…tan solo la he ayudado en matemáticas unas cuantas veces las últimas 2 semanas

-…no puedo creer esto! Se te está tirando encima? No te das cuenta? – agrego la rubia enojada al ver lo ingenuo que era Mamoru.

-Ella! No! Que te ocurre Usagi, no lo creo, he escuchado entre los chicos del equipo que ella está interesada en Yuichiro Kumada, así que si me pidió ayuda es porque alguien le dijo que era bueno en esa materias…deja de inventarte cosas baka –golpeando su cabeza se marcho hacia su aula, Usagi se quedo sin moverse por un momento analizando lo que había visto y lo que Makoto le había contado, si era cierto, tendría que actuar rápido o si no Rei Hino, la estudiante perfecta le robaría a su chico.

Llego el sábado el dia del gran partido, Usagi siempre se sentaba en la línea mas cercana a la cancha para poder ver el juego mucho mejor, la acompañaba Minako, Ami y Makoto igual en la primera fila, todas vitoreaban al equipo y les daban ánimos para que ganaran el partido, pero para la primera mitad el equipo contrario llevaba la delantera, Usagi se preocupo ya que cuando vio a Mamoru pudo notar preocupación en su rostro, decidió ir a los vestidores, Minako fue con ella ya que esta quería estar unos momentos con Zoicite quien era parte del equipo a pesar de que no estaba en la misma escuela, cuando llego busco rápidamente a Mamoru quien estaba en una banca cerca de los casilleros recostado, tomo aire y energía para poder darle ánimos.

-Mamo-chaaaan!

-Usako…que haces aquí?

-Usako?...no me llamabas asi desde hace mucho tiempo…a que se debe ese cambio?

-Tan solo…decidí…

-Quieres por favor levantarte –se levanto y se coloco frente a ella- bien…se que me diras que no pero se que estas preocupado…

-No lo estoy…

-BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! –lo golpea en la cabeza- si, buenas! Donde estas Mamoru Chiba el mejor jugador del equipo de football de la escuela Juban? Esta ahí? Si está ahí pues entonces patea a este chico que lo único que quiere es ponerle pensamientos negativos a mi amigo que…a mi mejor amigo quien siempre me ha dicho no rendirme ante nada y seguir luchando para conseguir lo quiera…cualquier cosa…así que si mi Mamoru está ahí…que regrese y gane ese partido o no volverá a mi casa a cenar algo preparado por mi madre y él sabe que le encanta su cocina…-Mamoru se levanto y beso la frente de Usagi dejándola a esta sin habla.

-Puedes decirle a Usagi Tsukino, que será mejor que llame a su madre porque si gano el partido, me tendrá que preparar su especialidad.

-Prometido…da lo mejor de ti, que con un poco de suerte pueden ganar…y estaré rezando como todos los demás para que ganen el primero de muchos partidos que tendrán la oportunidad de jugar

-Chiba! Prepárate que el segundo tiempo está por comenzar. –anuncio el entrenador

-Sera mejor que regrese con los demás…suerte Mamo-chan –se da media vuelta para regresar cuando escucha a Mamoru llamar su nombre.

-Gracias Usako…

-Estoy aquí para gritarte cuando lo necesites…y si ganas el partido,hay algo que es importante que debo decirte, no esperare mas, me escucharas?

-De que se trata? – pregunto algo perocupado

-Después del partido…-Salió por la puerta y se topo con Minako quien había escuchado lo último.

-Entonces…que eso tan importante que le vas a decir?...- pregunto esta sabiendo realmente a que se referia

-Me decidi…le dire lo que siento, no importa que las cosas cambien entre nosotros…- contesto segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-Si! –abrazo a su amiga- estoy orgullosa de ti! Ya los puedo ver como pareja a ustedes dos! Mamoru-san y Usagi…la pareja del momento! –en ese momento alguien tropezó con Usagi

-Usagi-san! Discúlpame!

-No hay problema…-miro con quien se había tropezado- Rei…

-Mejor me doy prisa que el partido va a comenzar –le dio la espalada a las otras dos y estas se miraron por unos momentos preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

-Sabes…algo así paso recientemente…no entiendo porque siempre se tropieza conmigo…

-Lo preocupante ahora mismo, nos habrá escuchado?

-No creo…sentí a alguien detrás de mí cuando pasamos por el baño y veníamos nosotras dos solas cuando salimos de los vestidores, no creo que nos haya escuchado, además que no estábamos hablando tan alto…

-Tiene sentido lo que dices…pero no estoy convencida…- comento Minako preocupada

-Minako, concentrémonos para que todo salga bien hoy…después del jueves pasado necesito que ocurra algo bueno en mi vida aunque sea por una sola vez…- animo Usagi

-Amiga tengo el presentimiento de que muchas cosas interesantes ocurrirán próximamente!

Ambas llegaron a sus asientos y el partido comenzó nuevamente, para suerte del equipo de Juban uno de los participantes cometió una falta por lo que el equipo de Juban se quedo con el balón, Mamoru ágilmente logro meter el primer gol del segundo tiempo. El partido se torno más fuerte en el segundo tiempo pero justo cuando se estaba acabando el tiempo el equipo Juban anoto el gol ganador, todos comenzaron a celebrar, Usagi abrazo a Minako de la felicidad, los jugadores estaban todos abrazándose y felicitándose por su victoria Usagi busco a Mamoru y coincidencialmente el la estaba mirando, le dedico una sonrisa a ella y esta se la devolvió.

-Usagi porque no vas ahora y lo atrapas antes de que se vaya a celebrar con sus compañeros? Y cuando te acerques a el bésalo primero, así será más emocionante! – animo Minako.

-No lo besare de esa forma…mi primer beso tiene que ser súper romántico y emocionante!...Minako deséame suerte! Aquí voy!

-Atrápalo amiga!

Usagi bajo con dificultad al campo ya que todos iban en sentido contrario, algunos bajaban al campo a felicitar a los jugadores, Usagi caminaba entre ellos con dificultad, pero alguien tropezó con ella fuertemente haciéndola caerse al suelo, con cuidado logro levantarse y con algo de dificultad busco a Mamoru, se quejaba entonces de ser muy pequeña de tamaño aun así logro verlo a lo lejos y parecía hablar con alguien, supuso que era alguien felicitándolo, lo llamo pero entre el ruido que había no la escuchaba por lo que intento apresurarse para llegar donde él, pero nuevamente lo perdió de vista y en ese momento su móvil sonó

-Que ocurre Minako?

-Sigue caminado por dónde vas y date prisa! – le decía preocupada.

-Porque Minako que ocurre?

Minako había colgado el teléfono y Usagi se apresuro, si Minako le dijo que se diera prisa significaba que algo no estaba bien, pensó en lo peor, que se lastimo o que alguien lo había lastimado, logro verlo al fin y estaba de perfil, estaba bien por lo que suspiro aliviada, continuo caminando y se detuvo en seco ante lo que acababa de presenciar, Rei se había lanzado sobre él y lo había besado, Usagi dio media vuelta en ese instante y se devolvió no le importo tropezarse con los demás, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse en ese momento y se llevo su mano a su boca para evitar gritar, una última vez miro hacia atrás y lo que vio le termino de romper el corazón, Mamoru sonreía felizmente mientras abrazaba a Rei, no había que ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que ya eran pareja, llego hasta donde estaba Minako quien la miraba preocupada.

-Esa…esa zorra!...no puedo creer que haya hecho esto! –criticaba mientras le daba un abrazo consolador a Usagi.

-Mina…me adelantare a casa primero, estoy segura de que todo el equipo se irá a celebrar por lo que yo no iré…me felicitas a Saitou-san de mi parte.

-De acuerdo…prométeme que me llamaras cuando llegues a casa

-Lo prometo…bye Mina.

Minako no pudo evitar sentarse, se sentía horriblemente enojada y triste, aprovecharía la fiesta para investigar como todo sucedió y a partir de ahí buscar la forma de que se separaran. Se prometió a si misma que buscaría la forma de que se separaran.

Usagi salió del campo y comenzó a caminar sin sentido, tan solo quería caminar y pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos, pero su celular suena, se trataba de Mamoru por lo que se sacudió un poco para no sonar triste.

-Mamo-chaaaan~-logro decir con mucha energía como suele hacer.

-Yo! Usako! No te encuentro en el campo donde estas? Iremos a celebrar y quería que me acompañaras así te cuento algo que ha pasado y me dices de que me querias…

-Gomeeeen~ pero mi mama llamo para decirme que tengo una vista importante en casa, así que no podre ir…de verdad lo siento Mamo-chan, pero en el próximo partido prometo ir con ustedes a celebrar…bueno estoy llegando a casa así que te hablo luego, bye! –colgó…las lagrimas ya estaban saliendo mientras hablaba con él, continuo caminando hasta que llego a su casa, llego mas cansada de lo normal porque tomo el camino más largo para llegar, para suerte de ella nadie estaba, no quería que la vieran como estaba, ya tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, se fue a su cuarto y encendió su laptop, tenía que escribir…el dolor que tenia era muy fuerte y tenía que sacárselo de su pecho, entro al espacio que tenía en la página 5faces que era un especie de journal, respiro profundamente y escribió como se sentía en ese momento.

_En la guerra y el amor todo se vale…tantas veces que he escuchado eso, pero no sabía que estuviera en una guerra, apenas me acabo de enterar que estoy en una…y por desgracia perdí…perdí tontamente, por ser como soy, tímida e insegura, perdí porque no quise arriesgarme…y ahora me pesa no haberme arriesgado aunque sea un poco…lo que he presenciado hoy ha sido doloroso para mi, siento como si, como si me hubieran quitado mi corazón y lo hubiera pisoteado, apuñalado…y ahora está sufriendo de dolor…el dolor que siento ahora mismo es espantoso, el dolor que siento no se irá rápidamente, tomara tiempo sanar…no puedo dejar de llorar y tengo los ojos rojos…perdí…como pude haber perdido ante ella! Desde cuando esta intrusa ha estado en la vida de mi príncipe? Quien esta princesa que se ha robado su corazón? Quién es?... mi príncipe ahora está feliz con su princesa…pero que será de mi? Que será de mi, la princesa que lo ha amado siempre? La princesa que ha estado con él en las buenas y en las malas? Acaso ya no soy parte de su vida? Tengo miedo de cómo serán las cosas en el reino mañana…aunque este enojada con la princesa intrusa, no puedo evitar pensar que, aunque no soy yo la que podría ser su reina algún día, está feliz con ella…la futura reina…y eso es lo que más me duele._

Dio click en _publicar_ pero solamente ella y Minako quien había pedido acceso a su journal podrían ver esa nueva entrada, Usagi busco un pañuelo y seco sus lagrimas, escucho aquella música familiar que venía de su computadora y pudo ver que Minako le había respondido.

_Princesa del reino Juban, juro que te buscare un nuevo príncipe para ti y serás la princesa más feliz del reino…te lo prometo amiga!_

Usagi logro poner una sonrisa, sabía que Minako cumpliría su palabra, pero ella no quería otro príncipe, quería a ese príncipe que era el único que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara, iba a cerrar la ventana cuando la música sonó otra vez, dio click ya que era un mensaje de Motoki, cuando vio la foto sonrió de verdad, en ese momento su celular sonó.

-Acabo de ver la foto – respondió sabiendo que le preguntaría

-Está aquí con nosotros! Es muy simpática la nueva novia de Motoki – respondió Minako.

-A pesar de lo triste que me siento, me siento feliz por él.

-Motoki quiere verte ahora…que quieres que le diga? Es que..el quiere presentártela también…

-Dile que…iré para allá…

-Usagi…

-No te preocupes…tengo un plan…no voy a entrar le pediré que salga con ella…

-Se dará cuenta que algo paso…

-No importa que me pregunte…iré, te veo en unos minutos.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon pertenece a la increible Naoko Takeuchi-sama, yo solamente tome sus personajes para escribir esta historia.**

Usagi iba de camino hacia el restaurante donde estaban todos, sus ojos estaban rojos aun pero esperaba que su plan funcionara, llego al sitio y por la ventana los pudo ver a todos, mando un mensaje a Motoki pidiéndole que saliera, se coloco lo mas lejos de la ventana posible, al salir Motoki se movieron al local que estaba al lado del restaurante.

-Usagi…porque me pediste que saliera…estabas llorando? –pregunto el rubio sorprendido

-No te preocupes por eso, quiero conocer a tu nueva novia y por eso vine, es importante que le de la aprobación, ya sabes, para asegurarme que ella te merece –bromeo y esbozo una media sonrisa.

-No puedo presentártela cuando no sé porque has estado llorando…oh – dijo mientras recordaba algo - …creo que se la razón…Usagi…-intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-No me tienes que decir nada…no quiero que me digas nada ahora mismo que fácilmente puedo, descomponerme…fuera de eso…estoy feliz por ti, muy feliz, ojala que esta vez todo funcione.

-Sí, tengo el presentimiento de que esta ves encontré a una chica excelente. Usagi que tal si el lunes pasa por el Crown y te la presento…creo que para entonces no tendrás los ojos tan rojos. –rio y puso su mano en la cabeza.

-Jeje…de acuerdo, bueno mejor me voy, los demás deben preguntarse porque tardas tanto en entrar, te veré después Motoki –se despidió y dio media vuelta para regresar pero la voz de Motoki hizo que se detuviera.

-Usagi…ya encontraras alguien…no te rindas, si? – sonrio ampliamente.

Usagi le devolvio la sonrisa y continuo por su camino, Motoki entro al restaurante pero Usagi tuvo que detenerse por unos momentos, las palabras de Motoki la habían hecho llorar nuevamente, logro calmarse un poco y se dirigió hacia la estación de autobuses.

-Motoki…mentiroso…-el autobus llego, se seco las lagrimas y entro, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien la había visto en aquella condición y peor la había alcanzado a escuchar, Mamoru se quedo inmóvil unos momentos intentando desifrar la razón de porque Usagi había dicho eso y porque estaba llorando. Al Motoki salir, se encontro extraño que no dijera quien lo habia llamado y cuando habia pasado un tiempo y aun no regresaba decidio salir, nada mas alcanzo a ver a Usagi caminando hacia el autobus, se dirigia hacia ella para preguntarle porque no habia entrado cuando vio su condicion y escucho sus palabras se dio cuenta que algo habia pasado, regreso al restaurante pensativo.

-Creo que vi a Usagi –comento en voz baja a Motoki cuando se sentó en la mesa donde todos estaban. Motoki, por la mirada de Mamoru pudo imaginar que este la vio quizás llorando, cuando regresaba Motoki paso por el lado de Mamoru pero no le presto atencion a lo que hacia, penso que estaria contestando una llamada, por lo que se le ocurrio una idea.

-Vino a verme, en realidad no entro aquí porque dijo que se sentía algo avergonzada de su vestimenta, quería presentarle a mi novia pero me dijo que en otra ocasión, no te mentire estaba algo extraña.

-Porque dices que extraña…hablaba raro o…otra cosa? –pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

-No, en realidad era ella misma, ya sabes como es…aunque aseguro varias veces que no queria entrar, que tenia que regresar pronto y note algo en sus ojos…pero no se quizás sea yo el que piense eso…no me hagas caso Mamoru, celebremos tu doble victoria y la mía por igual amigo.-Motoki pudo ver como Mamoru se quedo pensativo ante sus palabras por lo que sonrió para sí mismo, quería comprobar algo y estaba seguro de que pronto comprobaría su teoría, Minako se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurria al pelinegro,no entendía las intenciones de Motoki, le mando un mensaje de texto preguntando sobre lo que le había dicho a Mamoru, Motoki le devolvió el mensaje y al Minako al verlo sonrió para si misma. Minutos más tarde un algo impaciente Mamoru decidió llamar a Usagi, la cual no le respondió sus llamadas. Durante el resto de la noche intento llamarla pero no le respondía, por otro lado, Usagi se había quedado dormida y dejo su celular sin sonido para no despertarse.

Amaneció y Usagi se despertó, miro hacia su ventana y lucia como si fueran más del medio día, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados y se había dormido con la ropa, su pelo era un desastre, no le gustaba lo que miraba, busco el teléfono y llamo a Minako.

-Minako…te puedo pedir un favor?...puedes venir a casa desde que puedas, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo…-colgo el telefono, fue al baño se cepillo sus dientes y se dio un baño, mientras hacia eso recordo una ocacion en la que Motoki le comento que a el le gustaria verla cambiada, pero solamente en apariencia, el dijo aquella ocacion, que Usagi era una "belleza que no explotaba su potencial", aunque ella acepto que un cambio seria bueno para ella, respondio a Motoki que ella le gustaba su estilo y que por el momento ese cambio no estaba en sus planes. De repente penso que de haberle hecho caso a Motoki en aquella ocacion quizas hoy seria la novia de Mamoru, independientemente de su miedo a perder su amistad, penso que quizas con una apariencia nueva le hubiera traido frescura y eso hubiera cautivado a Mamoru.

Media hora más tarde Minako estaba en la habitación de Usagi, mientras esta caminaba de un lado para otro con mirada puesta en la nada.

-Puedes decirme lo que estas pensando? –pregunto impaciente la rubia del lazo rojo.

-Quiero cambiar Mina…quiero verme diferente.

-eh?... –Minako se levanto de la cama sorprendida.

-No importa cuánto me tome, pero quiero cambiar mi imagen… me canse de verme y no sentirme…puedes ayudarme? – mas que una pregunta, fue una suplica.

-Claro! Hare que brilles más que una estrella! Serás la más popular de la escuela Jubban! No te arrepentirás! Has llamado a la persona perfecta! Porque yo, Minako Aino diosa del amor hare que Mamoru-san se arrepienta de su estúpida decisión!

-No more, ugly duckling… - respondio Usagi sintiendose animada ante la nueva aventura que tendrian ese todo el dia estuvieron en el salón de belleza donde Usagi se corto su cabellera larga, se corto el pelo a mitad de la espalda, no quería tener el pelo muy corto, se coloco un tinte en su pelo un poco más oscuro que su color natural, al terminar con todo lo que tenía que hacer en el salón de belleza fueron de tiendas y compraron algunas prendas nuevas para que su estilo variara un poco. Regresaron a casa de Usagi donde Minako la ayudo a hacer mezclas con las cosas que había comprado, y decidieron tomarse fotografías para no olvidar las mezclas, ambas amigas pasaron un día divertido, Usagi olvido por completo su tristeza, Minako noto que estaba animada,se sorprendió aunque apenas había pasado un día, Usagi quería olvidar todo ese asunto, se sintió bien por haber sido ayudada por su amiga.

El resto del fin de semana Usagi estuvo fotografiando mezclas de las cosas que tenia en su closet al igual que busco en la red peinados no muy llamativos y que podria usar para ir al colegio.

El lunes había llegado y Mamoru estaba en la mesa de siempre con dos almuerzos, Rei estaba a su lado pero él no le prestaba mucha atención a ella, estaba más pendiente a ver cuando Usagi llegara, estaba preocupado, asustado, molesto con ella…en realidad no sabía bien que le ocurría pero quería saber porque ella no le devolvía sus llamadas.

-Mamoru-kun, no has comido nada, estas bien? – pregunto la peli negra preocupada

-Que…ah si, estoy bien, solo algo preocupado con una tarea que no he podido resolver… -respondio sind espegar su mirada de la entrada de la cafeteria.

-Parece que es una tarea bien difícil…- comento con un aire de no creer lo que le decía.

-Se puede decir…oh ahí está Minako, regreso en un momento…Minako!

-Mamoru-san! Buenos Dias.

-Minako donde esta Usagi, le compre su almuerzo como todos los días pero no la he visto. – respondio nuevamente sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Bueno, no te alarmes pero Usagi no vino a la colegio hoy… -hizo un esfuerzo para no demostrar que disfrutaba grandemente verlo asi de ansioso.

-Porque?, acaso hay algún problema? –pregunto el pelinegro muy preocupado

-No me dijo detalles pero, no es nada serio, tan solo quería pasarse el día en casa, ya sabes que es bueno alejarse de las preocupaciones escolares de vez en cuando…así que no te preocupes, mañana estará de regreso sin falta.

-Sabes si su celular tiene algún problema? Es que la he estado llamando y no me contesta, pensé que algo le había pasado, desde el viernes no me contesta.

-Me tendrás que disculpar por eso, ayer estuvimos paseando y le pedí que dejara su celular en casa ya que quería un día sin comunicación con nadie, igual yo deje el mío en su casa, queríamos un dia de mejores amigas y nada mas.

-Pero, y el sabado, estuvieron juntas? Y hoy tambien la llame temprano para venir juntos…tampoco contesto…

-Oh…pues…ehm…creo que menciono algo sobre le prestaría su celular a su hermano que se va de excursión…sobre el sabado no se que responderte porque no hable con ella…bueno será mejor que me vaya a almorzar antes de que se acabe la hora. -Minako se marcho y sonrió para sí misma, estaba segura que Mamoru no le creía para nada, pero la idea de Motoki le agrado mucho y ayudaría a toda costa para hacer que Mamoru se fijara en Usagi. Este por igual regreso a su mesa, comenzó a pensar en lo que Minako le había dicho, estaba seguro de que le estaba mintiendo y algo malo debió haber ocurrido. termino de comer su almuerzo y miro el que le había comprado a Usagi, se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos, pero la voz de Rei lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No comerás eso?

-Ese es el almuerzo de Usagi, pero Minako me ha dicho que no ha venido hoy…esa baka no se en que estará pensando faltando de esa manera, después vendrá llorando a decirme que la ayude en matemáticas porque no entendió nada…

-Puedo ver que se llevan muy bien – interrumpio la pelinegra para despues poner una mirada de tristeza.

-Si, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…realmente la considero mi mejor amiga, me enoja que no me diga lo que le ocurre…mañana le comprare un almuerzo mas grande, se quejara diciéndome que engordara, pero será un castigo por faltar.

-Mamoru-kun, no quiero sonar…malvada… pero no creo que sea correcto que le estés comprando el almuerzo a otra chica cuando estas saliendo con alguien…no me malinterpretes, pero los demás comenzaran a pensar mal de ella y no quisiera que su amistad terminara por eso…entiendes? Eso no quiere decir que dejaras de hablar con ella, pero recuerda que ahora soy tu novia y…no se ve bien eso…- dijo esto mirando su almuerzo ya que se sentia avergonzada, o eso creyo el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo, no mas almuerzo para Usagi. –le dio una sonrisa a Rei, tenía razón, penso, pero él sentía que dejar de hacer aquello estaba mal, sentía como si le fallara a Usagi, desde aquella apuesta que perdió ha estado comprándole el almuerzo a ella, y sin darse cuenta se volvió una costumbre. El resto del día Mamoru se la paso pensativo, terminaron las clases y decidió visitar a Usagi, pero sin antes acompañar a Rei hasta el templo el cual estaba delante de su casa, esta lo invito a pesar, pero el le mintió diciéndole que tenía que resolver aquel problema de matemáticas que lo tenía desesperado por no poder resolverlo, se despidió y fue hasta casa de Usagi, toco el timbre de la puerta y tras unos minutos la madre de Usagi atendió la puerta.

-Ara! Mamoru-kun! Como te va? – saludo animadamente.

-Bien, muy bien…me preguntaba si Usagi estaba en casa…

-Disculpa Mamoru, ella se fue a donde Makoto, menciono algo sobre clases de cocina o que comerían donde Makoto…ya no recuerdo, estaba viendo tele…

-Bueno…pero ella está bien, no? Es que Minako me comento que había faltado a clases hoy y pensé que se había resfriado o algo… -interrumpio, sabia que no estaba bien pero esperaba que le dijeran alguna pista.

-Sí, ella está bien…no debes de preocuparte –sonrío

-Bueno, le puede decir que pase por aquí?

-Claro, por supuesto! Cuídate mucho Mamoru-kun.

-Gracias –Mamoru se quedo frente a la puerta unos minutos, pensó en ir a casa de Minako para pedirle la dirección de Makoto pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba obsesionando mucho con el hecho de no haberla visto en el día, opto por regresar a casa y esperar su llamada, tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas y no en Usagi, su madre le dijo que estaba bien, pero aun así le intrigaba saber porque no le había devuelto las llamadas. Cuando llego a su casa fue directo a su habitación y se tiro en su cama, no tenia tanto apetito ya que se sentía con mucha ansiedad, miro el porta retrato de su mesita de noche y sonrío al ver la foto de Usagi y el apenas un año de haberse conocido, cada vez que piensa en su amiga la recuerda alegre y espontánea, siempre ha sido una persona que llora por todo pero no como la vio aquella noche…pudo ver en sus ojos un dolor como si fuera que había muerto un ser muy querido para ella, nunca había visto a Usagi así de triste y aun pensando en la razón se quedo dormido.

Comenzó a soñar nuevamente con una princesa a quien no podía ver su rostro, el se acerca a ella y la besa, un beso parecía durar eternamente, se separan y el puede ver su sonrisa él le dice que la ama, ella sonríe ampliamente, ella le dice algo a él, pero él no puede escucharla, el sonríe pero ella comienza a llorar y en ese momento detrás de ella aparece otra persona, al parecer otra princesa pero esta princesa tiene una espada en sus manos y ataca a su princesa y la lastima cayendo al suelo, Mamoru intenta acercarse a ella pero pareciera que aquella escena se aleja de él y la princesa con la espada la ataca nuevamente pero esta vez atraviesa la espada en su vientre, Mamoru grita al ver esto al mismo tiempo que se despierta agitado y bañado en sudor, se levanta de su cama y mira el reloj faltaban 5 minutos para las 2 de la madrugada, suspiro profundamente se recostó nuevamente de su cama y comenzó a recordar su sueño, nunca había sonado algo así, pero la primera princesa que apareció le hacía recordar a alguien pero no estaba seguro. Intento dormirse nuevamente pero durante el resto de la noche volvió a soñar lo mismo.

Había amanecido Usagi se despertó tarde por lo que no tuvo tiempo de verse en el espejo y abriendo su puerta se topo con su madre.

-Si lo sé estoy tarde pero ya…

-La abuela está enferma…nos vamos a Okinawa, ya hable con tu profesora.

_*En el colegio*_

-Donde rayos esta Usagi –se preguntaba Mamoru en su mente, en 10 minutos sonaría la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases y ella aun no llegaba, para rematar el asunto Minako tampoco estaba, se había colocado en un lugar donde Rei no lo podía ver, pero él podía ver cuando llegara Usagi o Minako, minutos más tarde escucho unos pasos que venían en el pasillo, se trataba de Minako quien venía apresurada.

-Minako! – la llamo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por el brazo.

-Mamoru-san

-No te has topado con Usagi?

-No, ella me dijo que llegaría temprano hoy…espera…si estas preguntando por ella quiere decir…

-No está aquí…

-Qué raro…mejor le mando un mensaje –en ese momento sonó la campana- tengo que entrar a clases, estoy segura que ella llegara la hora del almuerzo y Mamoru se ubico en el mismo lugar en el que se escondió en la mañana y espero a que Minako pasara la vio acercarse algo preocupada.

-Minako…- nuevamente la tomo por el brazo.

-No me ha respondido los mensajes que le he mandado…no entiendo que pasa…

-Algo malo ha pasado estoy seguro…

-Ire a preguntarle a la profesora Michiru, quizás ella sepa algo…

-Ire contigo.

Fueron primero al salón de clases pero ya no estaba, por lo que decidieron ir al salón de profesores donde efectivamente estaba almorzando allí.

-Profesora Kaiou, podría decirnos si sabe algo de Tsukino?

-Si, su madre llamo, al parecer su abuela está enferma por lo que ha pedido permiso para 1 semana de ausencia…Tsukino regresara el próximo lunes a clases.

-Gracias profesora. – agradecieron ambos.

Ambos salieron, al menos sabían el porqué de la ausencia de Usagi pero aun estaba el misterio de que no contestaba los mensajes de Minako. De camino a la cafetería Minako recibió un mensaje de Usagi.

-Mamoru-san…Usagi dice que dejo su celular sin sonido por accidente y por eso no me había respondido el mensaje.

-Esa baka…siempre haciendo preocupar a los demás…-en ese momento el celular de Mamoru comenzó a sonar –Usako…BAKA! Porque siempre haces enojar a los demás, Minako ha estado preocupada toda la mañana! – no se incluyo el mismo para no sonar obvio.

-Mamo-chan…no tienes que gritarme! Ni se para que te llame! Adiós!

-Usako espera! Perdón…no se de ti desde el fin de semana…me da la impresión de que…sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si ocurre algo malo no?

-Si eso lo se…pero no ocurre nada, deja de preocuparte por nada…te traeré un recuerdo de Okinawa…ah! Que no se te olvide decirle a Motoki que no lo visitare al Crown en esta semana, no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

-Se lo diré…pensé que tenias su número…

-No…siempre me ha dado pena pedírselo…aunque debería es mi amigo también. Mamo-chan cuídate si? Nos veremos pronto.- Mamoru guardo su móvil, se despidió de Minako y se fue a la mesa donde lo esperaba Rei. Durante esa semana Mamoru tenía un humor cambiante, en momentos estaba alegre, en otros parecía que cualquier cosa lo enojaba y en otros parecía bastante triste, Rei no comprendía el porqué de sus cambios pero aun así el procuraba complacerla en lo que pedía, después de todo estaba saliendo con ella, aunque en algunas ocasiones se preguntaba a si mismo sobre esa decisión de salir con ella. Al fin el lunes llego Mamoru se despertó temprano y espero en la puerta de su casa a que Usagi pasara por ahí y así irse juntos, pero nunca paso, se fue solo al colegio llego un poco tarde por lo que no pudo pasar por el él aula de Usagi, así que se paso el resto de la mañana ansioso. Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo decidió esperarla en las escaleras y entre las jóvenes que pasaban escuchaba comentarios sobre una nueva chica mientras que otras decían que había una estudiante nueva y muy bonita en la clase de segundo A, Mamoru se pregunto si de verdad había alguien nuevo en la clase de Usagi, de repente pudo ver a los chicos amontonados en la ventana del salón de 2-A, se sintió intrigado pero estaba a punto de ver a la nueva estudiante de la que estaban hablando ya que todos los chicos estaban amontonados sobre ella mientras que la joven pedía que la dejaran llegar hasta la cafetería para almorzar, finalmente los jóvenes le dieron paso a la joven, pero Mamoru no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado al ver de quien se trataba realmente.

-Muchachos, prometo almorzar con ustedes después pero hoy no –les decía a sus compañeros –dios…nunca creí que esto pasara…aunque se siente bien recibir un poco mas de atención –se dijo a si misma antes de acercarse a Mamoru-…Mamo-chaaan…que te pasa no dejas de mirarme…que me veo mal? No te gusta? –se miro el uniforme y busco un espejo por si se habia despeinado. Usagi no llevaba sus honguitos de siempre, esta ves se habia dejado el pelo suelto y se habia hecho dos hinguitos pequeños.

-Usako…me alegra verte…será mejor que vallamos a almorzar –contesto un poco robóticamente. mientras caminaban Mamoru se vio reflejado en los cristales y estaba todo sonrojado, inmediatamente procuro calmarse, llegaron a la cafetería donde todos los demás veían a Usagi, las chicas que siempre se amontonaban sobre el, se preguntaban quien era y como es que se llevaba tan bien con Mamoru, ambos se sentaron en una mesa que estaba sola y comenzaron a conversar, ambos se sentían bien haciendo esto, hacia un tiempo que no lo hacían, estaban tan entretenidos que se sorprendieron cuando Rei se sentó al lado de Mamoru sorpresivamente, ambos se calmaron.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, tenia deportes en el último periodo…juego difícil el de basketball, Usagi-san debo decir que tu nuevo look te hace lucir bonita, quien diría que tenias ella belleza escondida. –La pelinegra sonrio amablemente, pero la rubia pudo notar un tono no muy usual en la pelinegra. no dijo nada por unos momentos, se limito a sonreír, no podía creer lo hipocrita que se estaba comportando Rei.

-Mamo-chan, me comento Minako algo sobre un baile próximamente, sabes algo al respecto?

-Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho realmente ya que no he escuchado detalles al respecto. –respondio dandole un bocado a su sandwich.

-Pero no que estas en el comité estudiantil? No que deberías saber estas cosas? Que poco útil eres Mamo-chan! – relajo Usagi mientras hacia "poke" a su rostro.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que mis funciones son otras, si me entero de actividades y todo eso pero eso es parte del comité de fiestas y actividades! BAKA Usako! – golpeo la cabeza de su amiga dulcemente.

-Quieres dejar de decirme baka! Acaso no se puede bromear contigo! –lo miro desafiante a la vez que bromeaba.

-No cuando estás diciendo cosas tontas, baka! – respondio bromeando igual y haciendo "poke" a su frente.

-Quieres parar!- Rei se aclaro la garganta algo avergonzada por haber alzado la voz y ambos la miraron, se dieron cuenta de que algunos estudiantes los estaban mirando, Usagi se acomodo nuevamente en su asiento mientras Mamoru escondía su rostro ya que aquello le causaba risa, Minako se acerco a ellos agitadamente, tomo el brazo de Usagi haciendo que esta se levantara y se la llevo fuera de la cafeteria y empezaron a correr.

-Minako que quieres que vea? – decía mientras trataba de correr a su paso.

-Mira…el…mural…-intento hablar ya que la corrida que dio la hizo quedarse sin aliento.

_Baile de Mascaras_

_Sabado 16 a partir de las 7pm en la cancha de baloncesto._

_No se permite la entrada de personas sin una máscaras._

-Suena divertido –comento Usagi sin dejar de mirar el cartel mientras ayudaba a Minako a levantarse.

-Súper divertido diría yo, una ocasión perfecta para lucir como estrellas y perfecta oportunidad para lucir mi nuevo y hermoso vestido! –comentaba una soñadora Minako.

-No tengo pareja…creo que no iré –se quejo Usagi al instante mientras se alejaba del cartel.

-Que cosas estás diciendo! Usagi, quien ha dicho que iras sin pareja? –Minako fue interrumpida por el timbre que indicaba que el almuerzo había terminado y todos regresaban a sus aulas, y en lo que Usagi y Minako caminaban hasta sus aulas Usagi recibió 20 mensajes invitándola al baile de mascaras lo que la llevo a darse cuenta de que se había convertido de las chicas populares.

Durante los próximos 10 días Usagi, Minako, Ami y Makoto estuvieron de compras eligiendo los vestidos perfectos y las mascaras que combinaran, por igual practicaban bailes para no quedar tan en ridículo, también Usagi se la pasaba en el Crown jugando en las maquinitas y conversando con Motoki y su novia y cuando ella no estaba solo con Motoki ambos se habían convertido en mejores amigos casi desde el cambio de Usagi. Mamoru pasaba por el frente del Crown para ir a su clase de ingles y siempre se quedaba viendo a Usagi hablar muy animadamente con Motoki,y por alguna razón lo hacia sentir furioso aquello y mas porque Usagi no le había contado aun lo que había ocurrido el día del partido, tenía el presentimiento de que Usagi le gustaba Motoki y le había dicho lo que sentía pero este no acepto sus sentimientos y aun así hablan como si nada hubiera pasado, el hecho de pensar que había alguien quien Usagi estaba enamorada lo hacía enojar mucho más aun, estaba empeñado en investigar bien, no quería llegar a conclusiones apresuradas. Unos días antes del baile, Usagi invito a comer a Mamoru a su casa, se lo había prometido por haber ganado el partido.

-Gracias por invitarme señora Tsukino –agradecía Mamoru a mama Ikuko

-De nada Mamoru, me agrada mucho tenerte aquí, ya no vienes tan seguido! Acaso tienes novia? De seguro que si, eres tan guapo Mamoru-san

-Mama!...no lo molestes con eso además el…si tiene –contesto casi sin entenderse.

-No se preocupe, prometo venir más seguido para aca.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno la cena no esta lista aun así que pueden ver tele si lo desean. –Mama Ikuko regreso a la cocina

-Si quieres puedes ver tele, yo ire a mi laptop, Minako me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que le haga un comentario en una foto que ha publicado

-Me da curiosidad ver tu cuarto Usako.

-No te emociones mucho, esta igual que aquella vez que lo viste.

Ambos subieron a la habitación, Mamoru encendió el televisor y busco un programa que ver, Usagi encendió su laptop e inmediatamente cargo esta entro al popular sitio web 5faces y busco la foto que Minako le pidió que hiciera comentario.

Ambos se entretuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo hasta que Mama Ikuko llamo a Usagi para que la ayudara a prepara la mesa, salió rápidamente de su cuarto y fue a ayudar, Mamoru continuo viendo tele hasta que Mamoru escucho una música venir de la laptop, Mamoru pensó en ver de qué se trataba, vio la pequeña ventanita indicándole el enlace para ver el nuevo comentario, Mamoru dio click y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un comentario en el journal de Usagi, Mamoru se quedo pensativo por un momento, Usagi nunca le menciono que tenía un journal por lo que decidió leer el mensaje de Minako.

_Que extraño sueño! Aun así suena romántico el principio! 3 3_

_Me pregunto si el príncipe de tus sueños será real? Te imaginas si lo fuera?_

_M estaría totalmente celoso de que estés con alguien que te mereces!_

Mamoru rápidamente busco la entrada de ese comentario y leyó un poco de lo que Usagi había escrito.

_Anoche tuve un sueño, que aunque comenzó hermoso termino algo rápido y tragico_

_Estaba en un jardín y un príncipe se acerco me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, el beso pareció durar eternamente, nos separamos un momento, le digo "Te Amo" y el sonríe ampliamente, el responde algo pero no lo logro escuchar aun así siento que se lo que me dijo, de repente mi príncipe pone rostro preocupado (lo extraño es que no puedo ver su rostro, pero sé que está preocupado) miro detrás de mí y…_

En ese momento escucho a Usagi que se acercaba a su cuarto pero su madre la llamo nuevamente por lo que Mamoru suspiro aliviado, pensó rápidamente, quería terminar de leer la entrada, se sentía intrigado ya que el sueno de ella era muy parecido al que tuvo hace unas noches, se hizo pasar por Usagi y le hizo una invitación al usuario de Mamoru el cual el acepto en su móvil, pero como había dado click al comentario Usagi se daría cuenta de que él estuvo leyendo, por lo que borro el comentario y cualquier rastro de que lo recibió, si Usagi no le había dicho nada sobre esto, quiere decir que es un journal privado donde escribirá cosas sobre ella, se convenció de que encontraría allí la respuesta a sus preguntas, en esos momentos el celular de Usagi sonó, se trataba de Minako.

-Usagi, me puedes explicar que te ocurre? –pregunto una enojada rubia.

-Minako, te habla Mamoru, Usagi no está en su cuarto ahora mismo. –contesto mientras regresaba al televisor.

-Mamoru-san, disculpa…quería que ella me explicara algo, tiene mucho tiempo que no está en su cuarto?

-Si unos 15 minutos

-Ya veo…

-La busco?

-No está bien…no le digas que la llame para algo tonto…gracias de todas formas –Minako cerró el teléfono, sin pensarlo se fue hacia su computador y entro al sitio web de 5faces y cerró su sesión y entro a la de Usagi, sabia su clave ya que ella es la que arregla su perfil, busco la entrada del journal y vio que no estaba su comentario, se pregunto si Mamoru lo había borrado y si lo había hecho significaba que había leído la entrada y no quería que Usagi se diera cuenta de esto, busco en las opciones de permisos para el journal y pudo ver el usuario de Mamoru y comprobó que tenía razón.

-No sé porque pero siento que esto hará las cosas más fáciles para reunirlos –se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, se aseguro que Usagi no notará que Mamoru podía leer sus entradas y cerró la sesión. Mientras tanto en casa de Usagi, Mamoru estaba en la mesa cenando con Usagi y su familia, pero este ansiaba llegar a su casa y leer la entrada del journal de Usagi.

**End of chapter**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me he animado mucho mas ahora a continuar esta historia que por el rumbo que ya ni se como terminara xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, ya se pone interesante esto no? Uyyy que pasara de ahora en adelante?

Queria publicar cada dos semanas, pero las circunstancias de la vida impediran que haga eso, procurare publicar lo mas pronto que pueda (:

Ahora, quisiera aclarar algo con respecto a las parejas de Makoto, Minako y Ami que no lo hice el capitulo anterior. Primero empezare con la pareja de Minako, Shin Saitou. En Code Name: Sailor V aparecio un personaje llamado Saitou-san, pues resulta que ese era Zoicite en su forma humana, asi que tome el nombre de Shin (que me acorde del nombre Kunzite humano en PGSM) y ahora Zoicite tiene nombre humano. Cuando se introduzcan las parejas de las demas chicas dare una explicacion pequeña de quien es (:


End file.
